Soft Kitty
by Chasing-Blibbering-Humdingers
Summary: Circa ME2. Garrus has calibration troubles one night and Rachel Shepard thinks she knows how to cheer him up, because being frustrated with calibrations is a type of sick, right? However, there are underlying issues with both. One-shot. Garrus/Shepard friendship. References to Shenko.


**A/N:**

**Just a short little one-shot I wrote after my friend and I discussed how Turians look like cats.**

**The Shepard featured is a Colonist/War Hero. Some references to Colonist background.**

**All characters belong to Bioware, not me. **

**"Soft Kitty" belongs to The Big Bang Theory Television show.**

**Enjoy!**

The _Normandy SR2_ was on its night cycle, most of the crew asleep. Earth time is was about 2300 hours. The night crew sometimes trickled through the third deck, performing different duties. Sitting alone at one of the tables in the mess was Commander Rachel Shepard. She had a steaming mug of tea between her hands as she slumped over one of the tables, deep in thought. She was dimly aware of a door nearby sliding open and clunking footsteps approaching. Looking up, she saw a very frustrated Garrus Vakarian approaching.

"Having calibration troubles?" Rachel smirked. "Never thought I'd see you leave the main battery. "

Garrus sighed. "Actually, I am. Damn Thanix Cannons."

"Well, pull up a seat," Shepard said. "Misery loves company."

If Garrus had eyebrows, he'd have been raising them in suspicion. Sitting down beside her, he said "Misery?"

"It's just an expression, Garrus. I'm fine. Honestly."

"I may not be an expert on humans, but even I know that's a lie."

Shepard sighed then looked at his face, analyzing his sincerity. His normal cocky behavior was gone, and he was genuinely worried. "You're like my brother, Garrus. I suppose I can't lie to you. You see right through me." Remembering her real brothers, and what happened on Mindoir, she swallowed and continued. "You really are a lot like one of my brothers, Garrus. I don't know what I'd do without you here." Shepard rarely betrayed her stoic nature and revealed her emotions. She seemed almost vulnerable.

"Well, if it weren't for you, my corpse would probably be the shared trophy of the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns."

"'cause you're just so special, everyone wants a piece of you," Shepard said playfully, smiling slightly.

"Special. Huh." Garrus now seemed lost in though, staring at things unseen. "Special enough to get all ten of my subordinates killed."

"Garrus-"

"I know, Rachel. It wasn't my fault, and killing Sidonis wouldn't have helped anything."

"Killing Sidonis wouldn't bring your squad back like killing batarians won't bring my family back." Shepard paused. "And doing calibrations all day won't make the pain go away either, Garrus."

"But…It does keep my mind off things."

There was silence for a moment as Rachel sipped her tea and Garrus looked at her intently. Then, he said finally "And focusing solely on the Collectors and the next fight won't take back what happened on Horizon"

Rachel choked on her tea. "Alright. Maybe we're both a little broken. A little reckless."

"Yeah, but killing people's so much simpler than calibrations, Shepard," Garrus mock-whined. "I'd like to see you try."

"Never claimed to be big on tech.," Rachel said defensively. "I miss omni-gel," she sighed. "I'm sorry you're frustrated from calibrations, kitty."

"What?" Garrus asked.

"Kitty, like a cat. Has no one ever told you how much you look like a cat?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know what that is," Garrus said.

"A cat. They're animals on Earth humans keep as pets. They're pretty small, cute, fluffy, and some of them like to cuddle on your lap."

"…And how is that like me?" Garrus asked.

"Aw, come on, Garrus. I'm sure you're a real cuddler." Rachel reached up and grabbed his head, resting it on her shoulder, though he resisted. Stroking his fringe, she quietly sang "_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur; happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."_ There was a moment of silence before Shepard burst out laughing. She saw Garrus look at her concerned, and knew that it was a rare thing to see her so goofy and carefree. After looking at her for a few seconds as though concerned for her sanity, Garrus conceded and let her continue stroking his fringe. They sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the silence. Then, after a few minutes, he sat up straight again as she regained her composure. She was pensive again for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Sometimes there are situations where you can't forgive people, Garrus. I know. But maybe Sidonis will surprise you. You did the right thing."

"I hope so," Garrus said."

"But there are people you should talk to," she said, her forceful commander persona oozing through again. "I know you and your dad have never seen eye-to-eye, but talk to him, and the rest of your family. We may not make it back, but that doesn't mean we should cut all ties. We need to remember who we're fighting for."

Shepard expected him to argue, but he didn't He looked at her pointedly, and said just as forcefully, "We'll kick the Collectors from this galaxy to the next. And I don't know about you, but I plan on making it out alive to tell the tale. "She smiled slightly at him, and he continued fiercely "and you're making it out too, even if I have to drag you out of there."

She took his three-fingered hang in her own, squeezing it for a second before letting go. "I think I'll be pulling you out of the fire, Vakarian. Try not to take another missile to the face."

"No promises," Garrus chuckled.

Shepard yawned and got up from the table. "I think I'll try and get some sleep," she said, thinking of her bed waiting for her two floors above. "Thanks for the talk, Garrus, and good luck with those calibrations." Rachel was nearly at the elevator when she suddenly turned on her heel and marched back toward Garrus and pointed her finger at him in a warning. "This conversation _never happened,_ understand?"

"Chambers is the one who gossips, Shepard. Not me." He laughed. "Scared someone might find out you have a soft side?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but when no sound came out, Garrus added "I'll keep it to myself, unless Joker's seen everything already. Who knows what he does up there all the time?"

"Crap." Rachel sighed. "He probably has enough to blackmail everyone on the ship. So I'll not give him anything else to hold against me tonight." She turned back around, turning toward the elevator again. Her footsteps echoed in the silence as she approached, and her mind was racing. As she pressed the button to summon the elevator, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that Garrus had caught up to her.

"Shepard, some things can be forgiven, and you need to talk to those important to you as well. Remember who we're fighting for."

"I-"

"Talk to Alenko," he said softly. "He still cares about you,a nd I know you still care about him. You don't keep photos of your enemies on your desk. Well, unless you've got a nice album with pictures of our old pal Saren that I don't know about. Anyway, maybe I can't forgive Sidonis, but you can forgive Kaidan."

"I…I know, Garrus," she whispered. Rachel thought of the message she had been on the verge of sending to her former lover. "I'll send a message to him." She knew the truth in her statement as she said it.

"Good," Garrus said.

The elevator doors slid open and Shepard stepped inside. There was an email she had to send, and while her whole body was weighed down with exhaustion and fatigue, she knew she would send the message first. She pressed the button to ascend to her cabin, and said quietly "Thanks…kitty" as the doors slid shut in front of her.


End file.
